Tezuka's Cake
by heartlessfire
Summary: Originally posted in Livejounral. hmmm.... cake with Atobe and Tezuka....


Ore-sama is not just a simple ⌠someone■ in the Hyotei Gakuen. Not even in the entire Kanto Region. He is someone who does everything his way, not simply mind you, but flashy and flamboyantly. But everything flamboyant and flashy the Heir of the Atobe fortune.

After practice, when he is about to leave the gates og Hyotei, a familiar figure approached him.

⌠Ahn, why on earth are you here?■ It feelsstrange, but Ore-sama is happy to see Tezuka.■ said the Hyotei Captain.

The other captain just nodded and Atobe seemed to notice that Tezuka will ask im a favor.

⌠Do you want something from me? Ore-sama can always do you a favor.■ smirked Atobe.

⌠Yeah, uhm┘ It▓s┘ it▓s┘,■ Tezuka looked down and blushed.

Atobe wanted to burst out for Tezuka to get on with it but as Ore-sama, he contained himself from doing so,■So what is it Tezuka?■

⌠Bake┘.cake┘■ he whispered so low that Atobe had to ask what he said again.

⌠Huh? What did you say?■ Atobe leaned close so that he could hear.

⌠Can you help me bake a cake Atobe?■ asked Tezuka with the same stance as before.

Ore-sama smirked and just snapped his fingers, ⌠That? That▓s easy for Ore-sama, but if ever possible, it▓s going to be in my house because I need to finish something for the councils.■

⌠Atobe┘.■

⌠You don▓t have to thank me out loud, Tezuka.■ Atobe uttered as his eyes switched when his limousine arrived. ⌠I▓ll meet you tomorrow then.■ He went inside his car. He watched Tezuka from his window as the other left the gates of Hyotei.

Saturday afternoon came the same as usual for Atobe. He went to school, do the same council stuff and club activities. His ride came a little late and Ore-same doesn▓t like HIS car being late. It makes him agitated┘ After ten minutes of waiting, his limo came and he hurried inside and told the driver, ⌠Hurry up, some one is waiting for me in the mansion.■

⌠Yes, Keigo-bochama,■ replied the driver. When he arrived at the mansion, he quickly passed the servants that greeted him, ⌠Okaeri-nasai, Keigo-bochama.■

⌠Keigo-bochama, you have a guest.■ Said the butler.

⌠I knew that already. That▓s why I▓m in a hurry,■ proclaimed the rich bastard. (BASTARD, HE IS NOT!!)

He loosened his necktie and opened his polo shirt as he walked to the living room. He saw the same figure of Tezuka waiting for him.

⌠Did I make you wait for long, Tezuka?■ asked the ever enticing Atobe with a very arrogant VOICE.

⌠Not really, Atobe,■ replied the other captain.

⌠Good, because Ore-sama doesn▓t want to make his special guest wait for so long.■ said Atobe. ⌠So shall we go to the kitchen then?■ With that, Atobe left the living room and led the way to the kitchen.

⌠Tezuka followed Atobe and they past through the elegant and lavish hallway of the Atobe mansion.

⌠You have, indeed, have an impressive place to live in, Atobe■ started Tezuka as he looked outside through the huge large windows.

Atobe snickered a little, ⌠It▓s really rare for me to hear you start a conversation.■

⌠I▓m asking you a favor so I think it▓s polite to talk to you even for a bit,■ replied the other.

Both of them stopped in front of a huge door. Atobe looked as Tezuka, ⌠You don▓t have to do that seriously!■ claimed Atobe. The other just looked at Atobe and followed him as he entered the kitchen.

⌠You have┘■

⌠This kitchen is luxurious and elegant; of course it▓s for Ore-sama. That was what you were going to say.■ Tezuka felt his face slightly puff so he looked away.

Atobe smirked at that sight as he prepared and do HANDWASHING (A/N: Nursing people will get me).

After that he guided Tezuka▓s hands to the sink and washed the brunette▓s hands.

⌠Atobe, what are you doing?■ inquired Tezuka with a slight blush re-appearing on his cheeks.

⌠Handwashing is very essential to cooking,■ replied the King simply. ⌠Besides, I don▓t want you getting contaminated from the harsh elements outside my sterile house.■

⌠You can just simply say I need to wash my hands and not guide me through all this stuff. I can▓t say I▓m comfortable with this position■ Tezuka suggested as his hands were being dried by a towel.

⌠Position? Nonsense, I don▓t mind■ Atobe walked away to get another towel. He opened a pack of flour and some other ingredients then started mixing them.

Tezuka went to the counter and watched him closely. ⌠So, Tezuka. Who▓s this for?■ asked Atobe with a slight curiosity in his voice.

⌠I believe I cannot tell you, yet,■ replied Seigoku▓s captain.

⌠That▓s quite annoying of you, Tezuka.■ Declared the flashy and flamboyant Atobe.

Tezuka just ignored what he said and continued to watch.

After the cake mix was done, Atobe put it in a pan and placed it in the oen.

⌠Now we have to make the icing. Tezuka, can you help me get the confectioner▓s sugar on that cupboard. No, that one┘. Yes. Thanks.■

An hour later, the cake is almost done and Atobe us just putting on the icing.

⌠Choco-strawberry cake, NICE.■

⌠Of course Ore-sama made it. It▓s the NICEST thing at the moment,■ proclaimed Atobe as he faced tezuka.

⌠Atobe┘.■ He noticed icing on Atobe▓s face and INVOLUNTARILY LICKED it.

Hyotei▓s captain was quite chocked, ⌠Wha-what?!■

Realization came to Tezuka▓s poker face. ■So-sorr-sorry, I didn▓t mean to do┘■

Atobe started to back off from Tezukas and suddenly slipped because of some ingredients that spilled on the floor a while ago.

Tezuka went near to Atobe, but, unfortunately (FORTUNATELY!!) he stumbled on top of the other and they ended up kissing each other.

The kiss was a surprise but Tezuka suddenly felt the urge to press his lips harder on Atobe. On the other hand, Atobe▓s eyes were wide open as he unconsciously opened his mouth to let Tezuka▓s tongue in. He instantly shut his eyes when he felt Tezuka▓s tongue brush against his. Wait, since when did his arms wrap around Tezuka▓s neck?

Atobe broke the kiss and said, "Tezuka, I am not in a good position now..."

Tezuka nodded and stood while carrying Atobe and putting him down on the counter next to the cake.

Tezuka licked his lips and dipped a finger on the cake to get a little bit of icing an spread it on Atobe's smooth neck. He licked thepart of the neck with the icing and dipped one more time to get more as his other hand took off the apron and opened Atobe's polo completely. The icing on Tezuka's fingers are now spreading on Atobe's chest and further downward. Again, he licked the part from top to bottom.

"Te- Tezu.. Tezuka.. It's getting qui.. quite.. sti.. sticky..." groaned Atobe.

"The strawberry icing tastes good. Probably the best icing ever. Or is it because I'm licking it on the right part?" replied Tezuka.

Atobe gave out an erotic expression and his orgasmic voice soared through the entire kitchen.

"Ahn..."

Tezuka opened Atobe's pants and took it off.. Now he is stroking Atobe and loves the factthat Atobe's expressions are so erotic that is entices him to continue his ministrations.

"Neh, Tezuka, when will you..."

"For a while Atobe..." Tezuka said simply...

Tezuka opened his shirt slightly but Atobe took it completely off and threw it on the floor, "Just to be fair for throwing my clothes.." smirked Atobe.

Tezuka slightly smirked back and leisurely opened his pants to take everything off. After everything is out, he kissed Atobe hard enough for Atobe to scratch his back.

"Atobe.. your hands... I'm turning hard..." he whispered on Atobe's ears. "You can touxh me if you want..."

Atobe shuddered as Tezuka whispered to his ear and his hands tried to reach downwards but were stopped by Tezuka..

"Just kidding..." grinned Tezuka.

Atobe blinked and had a very VERY large urge to slap the guy who's on top of him if it weren't for the tongue running down his neck...

"Tezuka..." gasped Atobe.

"Do you want me now, Atobe?" Tezuka said while sucking his collarbone.

"Tezuka, for heaven's sake, why do you have to... AHH!!"

Before he could finish, Tezuka already entered him. Tezuka lubricated himself with Atobe's pre-cum and jammed inside the Hyotei's Captain recklessly.

"Ahh.. ahh.. ahn..." moaned the other, "That freaking.. ahh.. HURTS!!" exclaimed Atobe in between moans

"Of course it will be. Just relax Atobe," replied Tezuka and he nipped the othr's ear to help him relax.

Tezuka decided to slow down his pace as his companion doesn't seem to be relaxing. When he noticed Atobe's tensed body to cool down, he returned his thrust a little faster than the previous one thus further increasing his pace. Atobe groaned with the soaring pleasure as he looked at Tezuka's eyes... A few more thrusts got Ore-sama to climax. After both reached this nirvana, Tezuka laid his head on Atobe's neck. The other could feel the warm breath while Tezuka was panting. Atobe sllightly closed his eyes and gave out a deep sigh. After a few moments, Atobe asked, "So why do you need to bake a cake? Who is it for?"

"Later," replied Tezuka.

"Later? We need to make another one because it's already deforemed," said Atobe looking at the cake.

"No need because all I want is to taste the cake that you made. I overheard your members said it a week ago. I was curious."

Atobe's eyes widened and shouted, 'IF YOU JUST WANTED TO TASTE IT, SHOULDN'T YOU HAVE EATEN IT NORMALLY?!"

Tezuka's smirked, "That's an option. But let me ask you, how do you want me to eat a cake you made? Normally or the version a while ago??"

Atobe just sighed. He won't be bored if he will bake a cake once in a while and let Tezuka eat it. 


End file.
